The Force of the Heart
by rosexknight
Summary: There's a power struggle between the Sith and Imperial Army and Aeriellia Scout is caught in the middle. Captured by the enemy, she must escape and get back to the Jedi with valuable information. But what happens when she falls for the Admiral?Bad summay
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first off I wanna make one thing very clear…I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT STAR WARS okay? I saw the movies. That was it. So please forgive me if I get something about the Star Wars universe wrong an do not bite my head off. Okay? Okay. Thank you very much! Enjoy!**

**Main characters are original. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Dedicated to my good friend Jonathan Boyd. Be safe Jon! Our prayers are with you!**

The Force of the Heart

_Chapter One  
_  
Aeriellia stepped out onto her balcony as she gazed at the night life of Coroscant. Ah, her home city was truly lovely. Still, as much as she loved the view, she could sense that something wasn't right. There was an odd disturbance in the air tonight, but she didn't know why.

She heard her automatic doors open and her Jedi master, Jonac Scout, stepped into the room. She gave him a small smile.

"Hello brother." she said, turning back to the lit up city.

Aeriellia and her brother Jonac shared some of Aeriellia's traits. Same brown hair, same thin figure, but their eyes differed greatly. Jonac has brown eyes that were like deep pools of a dark abyss. Aeriellia, however, had eyes that were a deep blue, dark and vivid at the same time. Eyes that both soothed and warned, healed and hurt, trusted and pushed away. They were uncertain, much like Aeriellia Scout herself.

Jonac walked out on the balcony to stand at his sister's side. "You weren't at the temple. You never reported in from your mission." he said flatly.

Aeriellia frowned, gazing out at the city lights that streched out as far as the eye could see. She sighed, "No master."

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"I said NO, master." Aeriellia said firmly.

There was a pause as hovercrafts zoomed past each other in the distance.

"Aeriellia..." Jonac sighed, turning to her, "What's wrong? Why didn't you report in? This isn't like you."

"I know..." Aeriellia said, pushing away from the balcony, annoyed with herself. "But it was a simple mission. They should know I got it done." she reached into the pocket of her brown cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it aloud. "Cargo ship escorted. Took route to secure space. No incidents."

"Your missions are important to the council." Jonac insisted.

"No they're not!" she snapped, throwing her report to the ground and the air around her growing tense, "I'm an errand boy!"

Jonac took a careful step towards her. "Aeriellia...the council is just causious with you. You're still young and they think at times...unstable."

She frowned. It was true at nineteen Aeriellia was one of the youngest Padowan to graduate from the Jedi Achady. She was also one of the nose emotional Jedi the Council had seen since Aniken. Normally, that would only be a minor problem. Since showing feelings were against the Jedi code, many Jedi were able to learn to supress their feelings. But with Aeriellia the Force was strong. VERY strong. The Council had both been proud and worried since she enrolled in the achademy.

"Unstable..." Aeriellia repeated bitterly, "Just because I show how I feel. I'm not going to be the next Sith Lord."

"Master Skywalker is just causious." Jonac said with a shrug, "But please behave little sister. I went through alot to pursuade the council to allow me to train you. Please don't - are you listening?"

Aeriellia had turned away, staring at the dark sky that had no stars due to the light from te city.

"Aeriell-"

"Shhh!" She hissed. She could feel it. A disturbance in the Force. Something was wrong. "Don't you feel that?" Jonac frowned and before he could do anything Aeriellia was looking at him with a panicked expression. "Where's Master Skywalker RIGHT NOW?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Force of the Heart

_Chapter Two  
_  
~An Hour Before...~

"Admiral, a communication is coming through from the Sith ship." the commander at the shield controls of the commanding Imperial ship reported.

The Admiral turned from the window overlooking the rest of his fleet. "Patch him through." the young man said.

A holographic image of a man dressed in a black cloak appeared near the middle of the cockpit. The hologram nodded to the young Imperial admiral out of what seemed forced respect. The admiral nodded back in the same manor.

"Junlar." the electronic voice came. "I trust your fleet is in position."

"They are positioned as we agreed, Vadious." Junlar said, as if the Sith Lord should have known.

There was a tense air in the room. Not only were the Sith and the Imperial armies on less than desirable terms, Junlar and Vadious were probably the two most opposite commanders in both of the armies. Usually when the two were in the same room the result was almost always a fight.

"Excellent." Vadious said. "We will blitzkrieg the Jedi academy at my signal. Take no prisoners."

Junlar frowned. "Now hold on Vadious. These are children. Younglings. I will not tolerate the harming of children," he said firmly, crushing all arguments, "Not on my watch."

Vadious huffed, visibly displeased. "They will grow into Jedi." he retorted.

"But for the moment they are not. They are children. And you mark my words, Vadious, if one foundling is harmed I will pull my troops out and leave you for dead."

His cold voice made Vadious pause and squirm. If they were to lose the numbers that the Imperial Army offered, the Jedi ships would give them a hard time. They would have difficulty detaining Skywalker, let alone taking the Jedi Achademy.

Junlar allowed himself to smirk, knowing Vadious had no choice but to agree. Junlar may have been a young admiral at the age of twenty-three, but he had not gotten his rank at such a young age for no reason.

"You are too chivalrous for your own good." Vadious said bitterly, "Wait for my signal."

With that, the hologram disappeared and Junlar chuckled.

"Shields up and in position." came a report.

"Weapons arms and locked." was another.

"Alright, men." Junlar said, sitting at his seat in the middle of the cockpit. "You know the mission. Let's rock and roll.""


	3. Chapter 3

The Force of the Heart

_Chapter Three  
_  
~Present Time~

"Go go go!" Jonac was yelling at the younglings running out of the academy onto evacuation ships.

Lasers were firing all around and the sky was filled with ships hot in the midst of battles. He looked back into the doors of the academy, the halls seemingly peaceful.

He switched on his communicator, "Aeriellia! Where are you? Report in!"

Aeriellia glanced around a corner where two imperial soldiers were guarding a door to a classroom. "Inside." She whispered, so she wouldn't be heard.

"Well get out of there! The younglings are here! It's time for us to get out!"

"Master Skywalker?"

"Defending us in the sky."

"Told you something was wrong."

"Yes you did. Good job. now COME ON!" Jonac exclaimed, heading for the battle cruiser they came in.

"Sorry. Can't." Aeriellia said, still whispering as she clutched her two lightsabers in one hand.

Jonac stopped short, looking at the academy. It had once stood proud but now...it was like a wounded lion.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Well there's the issue that, if I were to move, I'd get spotted by two Imperial soldiers." Aeriellia said, glancing around the corner, her heart pounding, "And another more pressing matter."

"And what, dare I ask, is that?"

"Those are Sith and Imperial ships. They're working together for a reason. And whatever that reason is is behind that door..."

"Aeriellia...are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No idea. With me luck. A Scout out." she switched off her communicator.

"What? No! Ariellia? Aerliellia!" he pinched the wall of his ship, "Dm^!#!"

Aeriellia took her light sabers in her hands, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Now or never."

She leapt out of the corner, drawing her silver and blue lightsabers, and was immediately spotted by the soldiers. They aimed and fired, but Aeriellia skillfully deflected their lasers. She leapt up, retracting her lightsabers and hitting their blasters away. One swung at her from behind, but she leapt up, causing the other to get punched in the gut. As they were both stunned she came down hard, hitting the pressure points on their necks and knocking them both out cold. They fell to the floor.

She sighed in relief and turned to the door. There was a panel beside it with many buttons of numbers and letters.

"Whatever you guys wanted you  
Would pick the door with the highest security..." she sighed.

She examined the panned, closing her eyes and holding a hand up. Slowly, the screws came out and the front fell off. She smiled, going to work on the wires.

"Just a bit of jiggery-pokery and..." there was a click and the doors slid open. Aeriellia walked inside, and they slid closed behind her.

Inside the room was a large computer. Aeriellia's eyes widened. "Of course...database...can't attack the Temple so you went after the next best thing...you just didn't count on me."

She pulled a thumb drive from her pocket and inserted it into the computer. She turned it on, finding the Data files and moving them to her thumb drive. She sighed in relief when she saw the large "Exporting" bar.

"Well aren't we a clever girl?" a deep voice came from behind.

She whirled around, coming face to face with a figure in a dark cloak. He drew a red light saber and Aeriellia glared at him. "Sith."

"Observant little Padowan. And I commend you for getting this far." the door closed behind him and he held a hand to the panel and clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the panel as well. "But there's no escape. I have you now."


	4. Chapter 4

The Force of the Heart

_Chapter Four_

Aeriellia took cautious step back only to run into the keyboard of the large monitor telling her that the database had only exported 20% onto her thumb drive. She glanced around the room, trying to formulate a strategy.

"You think a Padowan like yourself stands a chance against a Sith Lord?" Vadious asked, taking a step towards her. There was something in the way this girl carried herself that he didn't like. There was no fear in her eyes, only calculation and undeniable confidence.

"I don't think. I know." Aeriellia said calmly, keeping her head straight as she smiled, her plan coming together.

She drew both of her lightsabers, waiting for him to make the first move. If she had his first move right, she knew how to win this.

~Outside~

Jonac waited by his cruiser for Aeriellia to come out. However, it had been almost twenty minutes since her last report. He frowned.

"Reckless girl. Where are you?" he muttered to himself as he paced beside his ship.

"Jonac! Where are you? We are pulling out!" came a voice from Jonac's communicator.

"But Master Skywalker, Aeriellia's not out yet." Jonac said.

There was a pause.

"Ten minutes, Jonac. We cannot risk the lives of our Younglings and other Jedi for one...I'm sorry."

Jonac looked at the academy with a grave look, praying Aeriellia would come darting out at any time.

"Yes master."

~Inside~

Aeriellia leapt aside at the last possible moment as the Sith Lord lunged at her. He had to stop suddenly from fear of damaging the database. Aeriellia was able to catch him off guard and come at him from behind. However, Vadious skillfully blocked her lightsabers with his.

"Clever girl." he said, "Using your opponent's desires against them. But tell me, what would you have done had I not stopped?"

Aeriellia smirked as she pushed against his lightsabers with hers, sparks flying from the meeting forces. "You would have. Why else would you come here but to get the Data or kill younglings? You weren't killing so I knew you were after the Data."

"Well aren't we perceptive?" Said Vadious with a grin. "But you still have a lot to learn."

Aeriellia suddenly felt a surge of electricity through her body. She cried out as she flew backwards and hit the wall with a loud THUD. Vadious stood, merely dusting himself off.

"Never underestimate Lord Vadious." he said as he took a step towards her.

Aeriellia shook her head to get it straightened out. Shakily, she stood, facing Lord Vadious with both lightsabers drawn once again. She looked beyond him at the monitor once more.

50%.


	5. Chapter 5

Force of the Heart

_Chapter Five_

Junlar walked the halls of the academy. The Jedi had certainly worked fast in getting everyone out. The halls were empty now except for the Imperial and Sith troops.

Still, he couldn't help but feel there was one more. One more that they needed to find.

He couldn't explain his odd feelings, just that when he had them they almost always turned out to be true. And if this one was true it could mean trouble. Not for them but for the lone Jedi. Junlar knew he shouldn't care about one Jedi as long as it wasn't Skywalker and the Database was secure. But his gut told him it wouldn't be right to NOT find this Jedi.

He walked down the empty halls when he felt a sort of mental tug. He looked down the side hall where he saw two Imperial guards lying on the floor unconscious. He rushed over.

Their pulse was fine, but it didn't  
Look like they'd be waking up anytime soon at all. He frowned, looking at the door they'd been guarding.

And he knew the Jedi was just beyond.

~Beyond the Door~

Aeriellia leapt at the Sith Lord, going offensive now. Vadious blocked each of her strikes, forcing her back.

"You've held your own well. You'd make a fine Sith." he said in a cocky voice.

"Don't hold your breath!" she said, holding out a hand and bringing a large piece of rubble at Vadious. He easily deflected it with his lightning.

"I can feel the anger flowing through you. The hatred and the guilt. Use them!"

"No!"

Vadious suddenly shot a bolt of lightning at her, but Aeriellia blocked it with her lightsabers. She just had to bide her time a bit longer...

Suddenly they both heard it.

A beep. A beep that was getting louder and faster. The unmistakable beep of a detonation charge.

Before either of them could make another move, the door blew. Aeriellia was once again sent flying along with Vadious. The two slammed against the opposite wall near the large computer with a loud THUD.

It took a moment for Aeriellia's head to stop spinning and her vision to come back. However, when it did she hated what she saw.

"You lose, Jedi." said the Sith Lord standing over her with his lightsaber at her neck.

Behind him, in the smoking doorway, the figure of an imperial officer entered the room, and Aeriellia cursed under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Force of the Heart

_Chapter Six_

Aeriellia didn't dare move. That crimson lightsaber was way too close for her comfort. She glanced at the database monitor. 85%. Almost.

She could totally take two.

"Junlar," Vadious said, "You are about to witness the true power of the Dark Side."

The Admiral stood there with icy coldness. It looked like his feelings were right, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around why he should care for a Jedi.

Then she looked at him.

Junlar was hit hard by her gaze. Stubbornness, rebellion, and anger were in her eyes. But no fear. And then there were the eyes themselves. So blue and vivid. They invoked so many contradictions. The Admiral felt another mental tug as the Jedi turned away, and he knew he couldn't let her die.

"Wait." he said as Vadious raises his weapon to strike.

Aeriellia looked at the Imperial Admiral again, confusion in her eyes now. Wait? Is that what he just said? Vadious frowned, displeased. He was almost fuming as he turned to Junlar, his lightsaber still pointed at Aeriellia but he was distracted now.

"'Wait'? Is that what you just said? Why should I wait? She's a Jedi!" Vadious exclaimed, enraged "She's been trying to kill me for the past twenty minutes and you tell me to wait?"

"Yes." Junlar said calmly. "She may prove useful to us."

"No, Junlar! I am not taking her hostage! She'll be more trouble than she's worse. The only useful Jedi is a dead one."

Aeriellia was slowly crawling back, taking advantage of the momentary lapse in the two's guard. She kept an eye on both of them as she made her way to the computer. 100%. Finally. She ejected her thumb drive and put it in her pocket.

Junlar smiled. "I don't know. I think she'll be quite useful alive."

"How?"

"She got away from YOU didn't she?"

Vadious whirled around only to be met by the butt of Aeriellia's lightsaber. He fell back, stunned as Aeriellia ran towards the door, leaping at Junlar who coolly drew his gun and shot. The laser hit Aeriellia's blue lightsaber, just short of hitting her hand. The lightsaber sparked as the blade retreated, now useless. She glared at him as she put it away, holding her silver lightsaber at the ready.

"Still have plenty of fight in you don't you?" the Admiral said, "I don't want to hurt you Jedi. Just come quietly."

Aeriellia rolled her eyes. "Yes and when I do I'm a prisoner. No thank you."

Vadious had regained his senses and had his lightsaber drawn. Aeriellia glanced back as Junlar frowned at him. The Sith Lord swung, forcing Aeriellia to turn and block. But Vadious thought fast and sent another stream of lightning, which Aeriellia reflexively caught with her other hand.

Vadious grinned, making the lightning stronger. Aeriellia flinched, trying to keep it from hitting her, but it took a lot of power for one who was not used to lightning.

"Enough!" Junlar said firmly, tired of watching the fight.

Vadious scoffed and pushed Aeriellia back. She was caught by Junlar who quickly disarmed and restrained her.

"You'll regret it." Vadious said. "She'll be nothing but trouble."

"Is the database secure?" Junlar asked, ignoring Vadious completely.

Vadious walked to Aeriellia and pulled the thumb drive from her pocket. "Yes."

"Then our mission is complete. Move out."

Aeriellia watched as Vadious put the thumb drive in his pocket, and as he turned a corner and Junlar was talking to his recovering guards, she used her force powers one more time before he was out of sight.

She was led outside where her cruiser was by an Imperial cruiser. She searched the skies as she was led onto it, but all traces of the Jedi fleet were gone.

She was on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

The Force of the Heart

_Chapter Seven_

"Are all the younglings safe?" Master Skywalker asked as he stepped into the Jedi temple's conference room with a few other Jedi knights following him.

"Yes sir. They are all safe within the temple now." a Jedi reported.

"Our wounded?"

"In hospital wings being treated as we speak."

"Losses?"

"Aeriellia." Jonac's voice came.

The air fell still as Master Skywalker turned to the angry and anguished eyes of Jonac Scout.

"We don't know that for sure." he said.

"We left her there." Jonac said, trying to keep his cool, "We left my sister there for dead!"

Master Skywalker took a careful step towards Jonac. "I have sensed no pain or disturbance in the Force. We do not know if she is dead yet. Perhaps she escaped."

Jonac frowned, still not pleased. He hated that he had just left his sister alone surrounded by enemies.

"You know she didn't. She's be contacting the temple if she did." he said simply, "She was no doubt captured and you know it."

Master Skywalker put a hand on Jonac's shoulder. "Do not worry, my friend. The Force is strong with her. She will be fine."

"For her sake, master, I hope you are right."

-

Aeriellia was definitely NOT fine as she was led onto the Imperial Star Destroyer. Junlar was in the lead followed by two guards behind him to guard her front and two guards behind her to guard her rear. Her hands were tightly bound behind her back and her lightsabers had been confenscated.

She was anything but fine. She was scared to death. Of course, she didn't show it. She followed the admiral with her head held high and her back straight, keeping an emotionless face as her eyes darted around, memorizing every nook and cranny of the hangar before they led her out the doors and into the corridors of the ship.

It was enormous just like any other Starship. But it was nothing like the Jedi ships, though it did have a few similarities. Aeriellia made sure to note every difference and similarity as she was led down the corridors of the ship. The place was crawling with soldiers. Escaping wouldn't be easy, but at least the database was safe.

Junlar glanced back at the Jedi as they walked. She was on guard and tense and her eyes never rested. Then her gaze found his and he saw her eyes again. She was scared but not worried. He could tell that. He smirked, unable to help but like her attitude.

Aeriellia was led down the corridors of the ship until they reached a room. The soldiers looked puzzled. Aeriellia frowned. This didn't look like a brig or holding cell at all.

"Sir," one soldier said, "This is..."

"The Imperial Suite. Correct." Junlar said smoothly.

The soldiers tightened their grip on Aeriellia, obviously displeased with the enemy Jedi getting a better room than them, but they made no verbal protest. They knew better.

Junlar opened the door to reveal a large room. It was lavished with what looked like the best of the Imperial Army. Folded towels, king size bed, working computer, and a large window decorated the room. Aeriellia figured it was a joke. The admiral would slam the door and laugh in her face and take her to a cold, dank cell.

But he didn't.

The Admiral walked into the suite, his troops and Aeriellia following. Aeriellia gave him a puzzled but displeased look. She had been captured as an enemy. She hated the thought of not being taken seriously enough to be treated as such.

"You will have free rein of the ship. With an escort of course." Junlar said. "This will be your room. You can eat in the kitchen and see the sights. Obviously the cockpit and bridge and hangar are off-limits. The troops will not harm you so long as you behave."

"And if I don't?" Aeriellia retorted bitterly.

Junlar's expression dropped. "My dear Jedi. I am often an easy man to get along with. I suggest for your own benefit, you obey the rules and do not force my hand."

His tone was so calm it sent chill up Aeriellia's body. Still, she glared at him. Junlar smirked.

"Untie her."

The troops reluctantly untied Aeriellia's wrists. She let out a small breath of relief, flexing her wrists.

"Carlos, you will be her guard and escort until someone comes to relieve you. Understood?"

The soldier on Aeriellia's right nodded. He was taller than her and a lot broader. She wondered if the admiral had assigned him first for intimidation purposes.

Junlar turned to take one more look at the Jedi before he walked out the door. She stood straight, proud, and defiant. Even now he could see the calculation in her eyes. She was trying to figure out how to escape. Of course, she would soon find that would be no easy task.

"Dinner will be in half an hour. You may join me in the Admiral's dining room." he said. "And do dress appropriately please. Clothes should be in the closet."

Aeriellia just huffed. "Funny how you expect me to show up."

"The only way for you to get food is to show up. My dear Jedi, I will see you then."

With a respectful bow Junlar walked out. His guards followed. When the doors shut, Aeriellia relaxed a bit. But still, she was in trouble. Getting off this ship with no lightsabers and no back up would be tricky.

She put her hand in her pocket, touching her thumb drive. She couldn't help but smile. She wanted an important mission. Now she had one.


End file.
